Screw the Rules!
by Angelsorceress
Summary: Because they were Sasuke and Sakura. And because it is a known fact that rules were meant to be broken. AU ONESHOT


Summary: Because they were Sasuke and Sakura. And because it is a known fact that rules were meant to be broken. AU

* * *

_RULES OF OUR FRIENDSHIP! _

_By: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura _

_-Best friends since the dawn of time._

* * *

_RULE NO. 343: There shall be no holding of hands in public as it might lead people to wrong conclusions that we are more than friends._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" an eight year old Haruno Sakura whined, clutching her best friends shirt for dear life as she uncontrollably trembled.

There was a thunder storm right outside, most of their classmates seemed unfazed by it as they went on playing with whatever toys were available with only a few candles providing them light. Others were being consoled by their teacher, Iruka-sensei, as he told them a story about zoo animals.

Best friends Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura sat in their usual space at the corner of the play room, secluded from everyone else.

Thunder and darkness…the two things that little Sakura couldn't stand.

The two things that made Sasukes friend sad…and he hated anything that made his friends smile go away.

"Calm down…nothing's going to happen to you" He said, trying to pry of Sakuras little fingers from his shirt since all the tugging was starting to cut off his air supply.

Lighting flashed and thunder boomed loudly, earning high pitched squeals from the children in the room.

"Sasuke-kun!!" A few tears escaped her eyes, burying her face on her knees as her hand still remained clutched on Sasukes shirt.

Those small tears didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha, regardless of the lack of light.

He sighed, and with one final tug, freed his shirt from Sakuras grip "Look, I'm right next to you…so there's nothing to be afraid of" He looked at the girl as she slowly lifted her head to look at him "Y-you promise n-not to leave m-m-me?" She choked.

Sasuke nodded, but that didn't seem to be enough for the rosette "I don't believe you! Wh-what i-if a monster comes and you run away so fast that you'll leave me behind?" Saying the word 'monster', the girl scared herself and inched closer to the raven haired Uchiha

The boy sighed "Fine, since you don't believe me…" Sasuke took the hand that was holding his shirt and placed it on top of his own hand, intertwining their little fingers together "…Hold my hand so IF I leave-- which I WON'T--You'll know right away"

-

-

-

"Look! Sasuke and Sakura are holding hands!!" A loud blond screamed, earning the attention of the whole class.

* * *

_No. 343…Broken_

* * *

-

-

-

_RULE NO. 155: There shall be no shedding of tears when one or the other moves away, simply because it's unfair to the one leaving._

* * *

"I'm moving" Fifteen year old Sasuke said in the middle of their traditional 'Exam cram sleepover' Sakura didn't even bother looking from her note cards to look at him, thinking that it was another of his jokes to get her to procrastinate studying

"Right, and I'm the queen of Yakama! Bow down before me!" Sakura replied, flipping over a note card to see if she had memorized to formula correctly "By the way…how the hell do they expect us to memorize all this shit by tomorrow!?"

"Other than the fact they gave us the exam coverage three weeks ago?" He said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

-

-

-

He waited for an hour to pass them before deciding to try again "I'm moving"

This time, Sakura looked up at him "Look, Sasuke-kun…It's half an hour past one in the morning, do you really think we have time for jokes?"

"I'm not joking. I really am moving"

Her face fell and the hairs on her neck stood up

"You're shitting me."

Sasuke raised an eye brow "Does this look like a face who shits?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?

-

-

-

The day before Sasukes departure had arrived and Sakura was not about to give up her best friend to the unknown lands of Suna. Sakura watched as Sasuke labeled and sealed another box

"I hate you"

The boy looked up at Sakura before resuming packing his belongings

"Why do you have to move?"

"I already explained it to you"

"I refuse to accept the fact that it's because your parents want to expand their company! Give me another reason"

She waited, but got no reply.

"Besides, couldn't you just stay behind? You can stay with me at my house! My parents won't mind!" She could feel tears form but she refused to let them fall

"Who-wh-who am I going to spend my Friday nights with? Or-or bitch to when Kakashi-sensei gives us a butt load of homework?" One stray tear fell but Sasuke was too busy packing to notice

Sakura waited, but got no reply once again. She quickly wiped away her tears and stood up from the floor "Answer me" she demanded, standing in front of the box he was filling up with clothes but the Uchiha still remained silent, acting as if she hadn't even spoken.

This was getting on her nerves now, how dare he not answer her.

She kicked the box of clothes after he sealed and labeled it "Answer me!"

"I'll kill you if the box breaks." He said coldly, not bothering to look at her

And that was the final straw

Feeling herself shake in anger, Sakura lifted the box with all her might and tossed it away "Damn it Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled, pushing him on the carpeted floor by his shoulders "Here I am trying my BEST to understand why you have to move so far away but you won't even look at me!"

Sasukes bangs covered his eyes as he supported the upper half of his body by his elbows, still not looking at his long time friend

"Don't you even feel a tiny bit sad that we won't be able to see each other every day!?" She continued, giving him a kick to his feet "Sasuke! Give me an answer!"

Still not receiving any form of reply from her friend, Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"You know what, Fine…" She couldn't tell if Sasuke was looking at her or if he was even listening a word she had said, she opened her eyes and sighed "…if you want to act like an ass then go ahead, I'm through."

Sakura slowly walked to the door and opened it, she looked over her shoulder to find that he had not moved from his spot "Have fun packing…I hope you burn in hell"

Once Sakura slammed the door behind her, Sasuke let himself collapse on the floor, staring blankly at the plain white ceiling.

'_Plan worked…she hates me, now she can go on and hang out with other people'_

But what Sasuke didn't expect was that she would say his name without the familiar suffix…twice.

-

-

-

_This is the final boarding call for flight 820 for Suna; this is the final boarding call for flight 820 for Suna…The final boarding call. _

It was foolish of him to even think that she would come to the airport to wave him goodbye. But a guy can hope can't he?

Sighing, Sasuke made his way to the gate and gave his ticket to the attendant who kept on stealing glances at him "Alright, everything is in order. Enjoy your flight Mr. S-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!"

Boarding passengers turned their heads to see a messy pink haired girl dressed in short shorts and a baby-tee. Many assumed that she was one of those people with ADHD or one of those genetic diseases that would cause a person to act below their age and simply shrugged it off.

Sasuke turned at the sound of the familiar voice…he couldn't decide if he was grateful that Sakura was her or embarrassed due to her inappropriate attire, speaking of which, How did that girl get past the security?

Said girl stopped her way towards the Uchiha, her determined look diminished with every step she took, by the time she was within arm's length of the obsidian eyed boy, she looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I hate you" She said, throwing him a very weak glare

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation

"Y-you actually thought that I was going to let you leave without saying goodbye!?" She looked up at him, tears spilling from her emerald eyes.

"Hn" _Maybe_

"Moron." She gave him a punch on the shoulder and wiped her tears away "Damn…I was hoping not to cry"

Sasuke sighed and place a hand on top of her head "You look ugly when you cry" he said in a teasing voice

"I can end the Uchiha line right now if you call me ugly again" she muttered, wiping more tears

"Um…Sr, the plane is about to take off." The flight attendant said softly, not wanting to break the moment.

Sasuke gave her a curt nod and looked back at Sakura "That's my cue to leave, do me a favor and remember to dress appropriately next time you leave you house"

A soft laugh escaped her lips; she took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears, looking up once again "Don't you give me fashion advice mister black-is-the-only-color-of-my-wardrobe"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and patted Sakura on the head one last time before turning around and enter the boarding gate

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips at the sound of the wonderful suffix

"Come back soon!"

"Hn" _Count on it_

As the plane lifted off, Sasuke made a mental note to buy Sakura pants.

Dark baggy pants.

LONG dark baggy pants.

…And a sweater.

* * *

_No. 155…Broken_

* * *

-

-

-

_RULE NO. 68: Hugging is not allowed when in public (Refer to rule 343)_

* * *

**Three years later…**

"What time is he landing?"

"3:30"

"That's two hours away! What the hell are we doi-"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Uzumaki"

"Hai…"

-

-

-

_Flight 724 from Suna is now landing at gate 3; all visitors are required not to cross the yellow line. _

It had been exactly three years, five months, one week and twelve days since they last saw each other.

Sakura stood in front of the gate, bouncing in excitement. She had been waiting for this day ever since Sasuke had e-mailed her a month and a half ago saying that he was coming back to Konoha since his parents had finally sealed the deal with the investors.

"Sakura-chan, what do you think he looks like now?"

"Dunno"

"Do you think he grew taller?"

"No shit"

It had been far too long since she had an intelligent conversation, with Naruto being her closest friend the closest thing to intellectual she got was the word 'Dictionary'

As the metal gates slowly opened, Sakura began to scan through the numerous faces until she found the one she had been longing to see.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Hearing his name being said with the familiar suffix, Sasuke stopped walking and searched the crowd for the slightest bit of pink…he didn't need to search for long, since a wave of pink came crashing onto him as well as a warm (Slightly heavy) body

Being an Uchiha, he was able to maintain his balance and quickly support the extra weight that had clung onto him as the air was slowly being squeezed out of him

"Welcome back!!"

"S-S-Sakura…let go"

"You've been gone for three long years Uchiha! I ain't letting go of you yet!"

Sasuke, sighed and held Sakura on either side of her legs since it was currently hooked onto his own, her arms were locked securely around his neck. Sasuke missed her as well but did she have to make a scene?

"Welcome home teme…" Naruto said, taking Sasukes forgotten suitcase on the floor and patting him on the back

"You have no idea how much you were missed…"

* * *

_No. 68…Broken_

* * *

-

-

-

_RULE NO. 12: There will be no acting like a moron when the other is going out on a date_

* * *

"You're what?" A male voice boomed, suddenly distracted from his thesis papers as he looked at his roommate who was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

They were twenty one now, studying in the same college and still the best of friends.

"Going out with Sai" Sakura calmly repeated unfazed by his tone as she continued to fix her hair.

"Who the hell is Sai?"

"Narutos new roommate" She turned around to face Sasuke who was sitting on his desk, mouth agape "Red or blue?" she asked, not seeming to notice his face as she held out two hair clips.

It took him awhile to pull himself together, but by the time he did…there was already someone knocking on the door.

"That must be him!" with one last touch of make-up, she headed towards the door "I'll be back around eleven so-"

She stopped, surprised to see him standing in front of the door way

Sakura blinked a few times, looked back at the desk he was sitting on a few seconds ago and then back at him "…How did you…"

"You're not going out with him" He said in his mono tone voice

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself" he crossed his arms, showing that he wasn't going to move away from the door as three more knocks came from the other side.

"What are you my Dad? Move!" The pink haired girl attempted to push him away but miserably failed. She growled in annoyance and glared up at him "Sasuke-kun! I have no time for games, he's already here!!" she whined, trying to pull him forward.

"No. You have an exam tomorrow…go study for that"

Sasuke couldn't help but actually feel like a father when he played that last sentence in his head _'Go study for that? Where the hell did I get that?'_

"I'm done studying for it! I did all my assignments, brushed my teeth and I promise to be back before one in the morning! Can I please go now dad??" Sakura pushed and pulled but still no signs that the Uchiha would budge.

"Sasuku-kun, I swear if you don't move right this second I will castrate you in your sleep"

Not feeling threatened; Sasuke lowered his head so that he and Sakura were eye to eye

"Try me."

She was silent for a moment, feeling his warm breath on her cheeks. Then-without warning- Sakura moved closer and made their lips collide, she quickly moved away and took the chance to slip past him and open the door since Sasuke was still recovering from her action.

"Hey Sai, ready to go?" Sakura asked cheerfully, squeezing her way between Sasuke and the wall.

Said boy raised an eyebrow and gave a nod, he looked at Sasuke who had his back turned to him then at Sakura who was now standing up straight "Y-yeah…Are you alright? your roommate doesn't seem to want you to leave"

"Who, him?" She jerked her thumb at the bewildered Uchiha "Don't mind him…he placed a bigger stick up his ass today. Shall we go?"

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Great. See ya Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully as she closed the door behind her.

Once Sai and Sakura were going down the stairs, Sai decided to speak

"You know Sakura…Your door isn't sound proof"

-

-

-

It took Sasuke fifteen minutes and Naruto barging into the dorm room till he was able to move properly.

'_She kissed me' _

"Oi! Teme, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruo said, pushing Sasuke aside and laying himself on top of the bed "I need her to teach me something"

Sasuke had regained his composure by this time, he followed Naruto inside the room and removed his feet from the bed "Feet off, I don't want my bed smelling like your feet"

"Tch, what's up your ass today? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"On a date" Sasuke said, trying hard not to sound annoyed

"Who with?" the blond haired boy asked, now interested in the topic as he sat up straight on the bed and looked at the Uchiha who was sitting behind his desk, trying to concentrate on his thesis

"Sai"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "And that doesn't bother you?"

He looked at Naruto "And why would it bother me?" he asked though gritted teeth

At that, the blond couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of his supposed smart friend

"Cause Sakura-chan might have another man in her life"

In a blink, the pen that Sasuke was holding snapped in two.

* * *

_No. 12…Broken_

* * *

-

-

-

_RULE NO. 1: The final and most important rule…Falling in love is absolutely forbidden_

* * *

"Valentines is tomorrow…" Twenty three year old Haruno Sakura said as she stared out the window, a pile of heart shaped boxes stacked in front of her.

"Yep…what about it?" Sasuke replied, flipping a page of his book, a bigger pile of chocolate filled boxes stacked next to him.

"Did you tell the person you love her yet?"

"Nope, did you tell yours?"

"Nope."

It had been two long years since they both realized their feelings…and of course, neither of them has admitted to the other…Only subtle hints were given about a secret crush.

"When're you gonna tell her?" Sakura asked, popping a chocolate in her mouth, trying not to sound as hurt as she felt she was

"As cliché as it maybe, I'm gonna tell her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She echoed, sounding surprised

"Yep." He flipped another page

"Oh…"

-

-

-

It was 11:59 PM…one minute till the day of hearts.

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked over to Sasukes side of the room and saw him sleeping peacefully…how she loathed him at times.

She sighed, turning away from him, mentally beating herself for missing her chance

12:00

Two years! Two freaking years and she couldn't tell him those three infernal words!

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She absent-mindedly said as she stared at the digital clock

'_Screw valentine's day' _ She thought _'I don't even know wh-'_

"OW!!"

Sakura sat up from her bed and rubbed her arm, she was about to yell at Sasuke only to find him still fact asleep. She raised in eyebrow and grabbed the item that may have left a bump on her head; she tried to examine it, despite the lack of light.

"What the hell is this?"

Curiosity got the best of her, she stood up from her bed and opened the lights, ignoring the annoyed grunt from Sasuke.

The box was small and black, tied with a gold ribbon. She slowly pulled the ribbon lose and let it drop on the floor, lifting up the lid, she saw a small piece of paper inside. Her eyes widened at the familiar hand writing…

It read:

_I love you_

_-Sasuke _

"Oh…My…God…"

* * *

_No. 1…Shattered!_

* * *

_The book of LOVE! _

_By Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

_-Together forever!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Now that's just plain gay"

"Insult the book one more time and I'll make sure you'll never have kids"


End file.
